My Lucky Day
by Nyasu
Summary: What happens when the self proclaimed strongest pokemon in the world, Is accidentally captured by a clumsy fifteen year old girl whos parents are mortally terrified of pokemon? Please r'n'r!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan-fic, so critiscm is appreciated, NO flames please!

I do not own pokemon, mewtwo, any pokemon character.. Well nothing in this fic, except any random OC trainers that pop up, and Grace.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"ugh what happened? Where am I? I remember that girl, she ran into me while I was… doing something? I don't remember what.. She looked shocked and tripped. Then one of those damn balls slipped from her hand. It was a different looking one from what I remember pokeballs looking like. It hit me square in the forehead.. The clumsy girl was yelling something and my vision turned a reddish shade.. Then nothing? Just this lousy headache…This can't be happening…"

- -

"Wake up, uh.. Hey wake up!"

"Ugh.."

I opened my eyes to see two bright emerald orbs staring down at me. I would have jumped out of my skin, if it wasn't for the fact that I recognised those eyes. It was the klutz from earlier.

"Oh great, its you."

I immediately knew I should never have opened my mouth. I saw said klutz's eyes widen in surprise. "I didn't know you talked! Wow wait until everyone hears about this! Actually no, that will mean too much press attention. Its not every day you meet a talking pokemon! Wait you are a pokemon right? Oh, by the way, my names Grace. What's yours?"

I had to suppress a snort of amusement when the kid mentioned her name to me. Grace?! This girl had the same amount of grace as a Groudon on roller blades if our earlier encounter was anything to go by.

"My name is Mewtwo, I'm not your average pokemon however, so I doubt you will have heard of me. And no I do not talk. I merely use my psychic abilities for telepathy purposes when the need arises."

"Uh-huh, hey can you close your eyes for a few minutes? I need to get changed out my pyjamas, and I cant shove you out from my room, my parents would freak if they knew I let a basically wild pokemon into the house!"

I was rather taken by surprise at her request. I hadn't taken notice of my surroundings, or this Grace kid all that much. But now that I looked, she was obviously dressed for bed. Her green pyjamas making a striking contrast against her loose, long blonde hair, and her green eyes. She looked about 14 or 15 years old. My gaze shifted to the room I was in. Sky blue walls were covered by posters of various cute pokemon, Skitty, Vulpix, and Glameow to name a few. In the centre of the room was a bed. The far corner held a large wardrobe. The floor was covered in clothes, suggesting that this wardrobe wasn't used much. A slightly open door to my left revealed an en suite bathroom. This meant the door directly opposite me must lead to the rest of the house. Looked like I'd spent the night in here.

"Excuse me?"

I looked back at Grace, who was giving me a worried glare.

"Are you ok? I asked you to close your eyes for a minute"

I cursed the girl for rushing me. I wasn't even finished evaluating what kind of predicament I was in yet. However I decided to let it slide.

"Sure." I closed my eyes obediently. They started to sting a bit, and I realised I'd forgotten to blink while I was looking around.

After what seemed like hours, she told me she was done. I opened my eyes to see her attire had changed drastically from her pyjamas. Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail, and she had a green hair band keeping her fringe out from her eyes. I'm guessing green is her favourite color. She had also swapped her PJ shirt for a simple orange shirt/dress type of thing. She also looked like she was wearing black leggings underneath.

"Right, we need to go and let prof. Oak take a look at you! He will be fascinated to see a talking pokemon like you!"

Confusion clouded my mind. 'I thought you said you parents cant see me inside the house? How are you going to get me out?'

"Easy! I'll just put you back in this thing!"

With that, she produced the pokeball that had captured me yesterday. It was a deep purple, not the average red, and it had two stripes of orange on either side, with a large M plastered on the front.

I sighed mentally. "Great."

______________________________________________________________________

That's all for now. And remember, critique = appreciated flames = deleted

Please r and r!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review and the tips Mossmoon! I get what your saying about Mewtwo being caught so easily, It's a mixture of being caught by surprise, hit by a masterball, and you asked if he was sick? Well, something may be going on!

I do not own Pokemon, Mewtwo or Prof. Oak.

______________________________________________________________________

I fidgeted uncomfortably on the examination table I was sat on. It had been at least an hour since I had been released from that horrific prison like contraption known as a pokeball. The first thing I saw was an incredibly pleased Grace, followed by an equally terrified old man. Said old man turned out to be this Prof. That Grace told me about, and after seeing I was showing no violent behaviour, had wasted no time in sitting me down and running examinations on me. To be honest, It was starting to aggravate me.

"Well Grace, I see nothing wrong with our exceptional friend over here, I am slightly amazed that it's so calm, especially considering it's history with labs and tests and the like."

"You do realise that I can answer for myself right? There is no need for every question about me to be directed at Grace. I can answer for myself." I very nearly spat the last word out. Who did this human think he was? I wasn't some imbecile incapable of speech.

"I am sorry, uh.. Mewtwo. It's just that you don't come across talking pokemon everyday. This whole situation is rather unnatural to me. The whole idea of talking to a pokemon just hasn't sunk in yet.."

"Hey professor, how come you call Mewtwo an it? His voice sounds like a boy to me."

I couldn't help but smirk a little at this remark. Lets see the old man answer this one! I was amused until I realised that I myself didn't even have the answer to that question.

"You see Grace, a pokemon like Mewtwo.. Well we cannot determine it's gender. Partly seeing as from what Mewtwo has been telling us since you bought it here, because it was genetically created."

"Oh I see. Hey Mewtwo, are you a boy or a girl?"

I looked up in surprise to see both of them staring at me expectantly. How was I supposed to give them an answer, when I didn't even know it myself?

Instead, I decided to be a good pokemon, and say whatever would please my master. Seeing as that was what Grace basically was now. She had captured me, after all. I cringed a little at the thought of having a master.

"I am a boy. Well at least I think I am. I mean I haven't developed any sudden urges to wear lipstick or anything, like I saw those Wobbuffet doing once."

"See? I told you so! He has a really deep voice. No way he's a girl." Grace was smiling proudly again now. A tiny part of me felt proud too. Those damn pokeballs must insert emotions into you or something.

"Uhh yes.. Well the question now Grace, is what are you planning to do with Mewtwo? It, I mean he, is your pokemon now, after all. I've done all my tests, and will be able to get valuable data on the properties of psychic mind control with the results! Not to mention helpful information on the whereabouts of Mewtwo's predecessor, Mew!"

By this point the man was practically drooling with excitement. It was plain that he wanted to go and do whatever he was planning to do with the samples of blood and the swabs from inside my mouth.

"Well, I was thinking of taking him to school with me! None of my friends have a pokemon yet, so I can impress them!"

In my mind I already had pictures of snotty nosed toddlers pulling on my tail, and Grace's friends pulling me about.

"I don't think that's a good idea Grace. I don't feel like being analysed by children after this."

"Oh don't be silly! Everyone will love you! All you need to do is use these psychic powers of yours to make me fly into the classroom, and then drop me into my seat! Then you walk in and stand next to me. It will start a new school trend! Nobody will want to just walk to their seat after this, they will want to fly!"

I was almost to stunned to respond. She wanted me to fly her to her seat?!

"But Grace, I don't want to go to this school."

"Tough, you're going!"

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2! RnR please! Any Critique is also welcomed.


End file.
